Episode 9615 (16th November 2018)
Plot Elsa watches Nick and Leanne exit the flat, loved up. Abi goes to court where she meets Adam who Tracy sent to defend her. Abi refuses his help as she intends to plead guilty. Gina pretends to Duncan that she's a rich widow. Duncan goes on about his legal troubles and the "manipulative little witch" who broke his heart before they reveal that they're each fully aware of who the other is. Ronan's death is ruled as accidental. Ali doesn't feel like celebrating. Michelle remains concerned about him. Sinead is pleased that she's taking control. Gina tells Duncan she doesn't believe his lies and the truth will out in court. Her faith in her sister wavers when he mentions that Sally said she was a liability. Seb and Tracy watch as Abi is given a 16-week custodial sentence for criminal damage, theft and resisting arrest. Tracy nearly blurts out the truth but instead only makes a statement defending her friend. Elsa barges into the factory and informs Nick that she's going to rinse him dry now that she knows he left her for another woman. He claims that Leanne knows all about her. Expecting Elsa to verify this, he realises he must come clean to Leanne today. Daniel is puzzled after seeing Flora, who is perfectly fine. Sinead pretends she's had chemo and tells him about the complementary therapies she's starting to combat the chemo's side effects. Daniel endorses the idea when she lies that she's cleared it with the doctor. He joins her in becoming a vegan. Robert suggests to Michelle that they have a child. She isn't keen. Johnny risks a fine from Amy by serving Tracy and Steve at the Rovers after 6.30pm. Seb tells Tracy to stay away from Abi in future. Abi is put in a cell with her old friend Marcia, who immediately offers her drugs. Abi turns them down. Nick tells Leanne he's separated but wants to be with her. Leanne decides she can live with it until he lets slip that he and Elsa only split up last week. Furious that he lied, she dumps him on the spot. Cast Regular cast *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley Guest cast *Steff Mulvenney - Sarah Middleton *Elsa Tilsley - Kelly Harrison *Duncan Radfield - Nicholas Gleaves *Judge - Philippa Howell *Marcia - Victoria Moseley Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and smoking shelter *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Office *Viaduct Bistro - Kitchen *Victoria Street *Weatherfield Magistrates Court - Foyer and courtroom *Norcross Prison - Cell *Restaurant Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick admits to Leanne that he has not been entirely honest; Abi goes to prison and meet an old mate; and an encounter with Duncan proves unsettling for Gina. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,245,000 viewers (18th place - this lower figure was due to this episode being transmitted opposite the BBC's annual Children in Need appeal). Category:2018 episodes